The present invention relates generally to earth-working implements and more particularly to a stabilizing means for maintaining a stable condition for the vehicle during the operation of the implement. While not limited to any specific type of vehicle or implement, the invention is particularly suited for use as a stabilizing means for the rear end of a vehicle having a backhoe mounted thereon.
For years not it has been customary for manufacturers of earthworking implements to incorporate some type of stabilizing means on the vehicle which can be extended to offer stability when the implement is in operation. Various types of stabilizing means have been proposed in the past. One type of unit is what may be referred to as the pivotally mounted stabilizer wherein a pair of telescoping members are pivotally supported on the rear end of the vehicle and may be angularly adjusted with respect to a transverse axis on the vehicle.
Another type of stabilizing means that has been utilized consists of a pair of telescoping members, one of which is fixed with respect to the vehicle and positioned in a generally vertical direction with a second member telescoped within the first member. The outer end of the second member generally has some type of ground engaging foot secured thereto so that extension of the second member can raise the body of the vehicle to a position where the tires are above the ground.
In a conventional backhoe, it is customary to use a pair of stabilizers which are respectively located adjacent opposite sides of the vehicle.
One of the problems encountered in the design of such a unit is that all of the elements of the stabilizer means must be located within the transverse confines of the vehicle for transportation purposes. This is necessity limits the transverse spacing between the respective stabilizers. Furthermore, there are times when the position of maximum stability for the vehicle should be capable of being changed for varying ground conditions. Heretofore, this has not been possible with most commercially known stabilizers for vehicles.